This Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by fofafie
Summary: kagome tired of waiting on inuyasha and tryed to set him up but it didn't go exactly as planned but why? read to find out please R&R I suck at summarys written purely for laughs.
1. this wasn't supposed to happen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and… I NEVER WILL! BWA HA HA**

**Please enjoy the fic.**

This wasn't supposed to happen

Kagome and Inuyasha lay on the soft grass in a clearing watching the stars

"hey Inuyasha"

"yeah?" he said sitting up to look at her "its been quiet awhile cense we've been alone like this hasn't it?" "yeah now that Miroku went to the village to "exercise" some poor suckers house. And since Sango feels like she has to go with him for some reason."

Kagome rolled her eyes at how dense he is, then she finished for him. "and naturally Kirara would go with Sango and Shippo had to help Kirara protect the humans"

"yeah now I'm stuck here alone with you." He scoffed but he blushed as he realized _'that's right its just me and Kagome…alone…together…with no one to bother us…nothing to interrupt us…just me…alone…with her.'_ He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kagome sat up pulled her knees to her chest and tucked them under her chin as her bangs concealed her eyes. "yeah…stuck with me." She said in a sad quiet and tone and sighed, Inuyasha noted the wry smile on her lips.

He was about to ask her what she meant, when she stood up and began to head to the woods "h-hey!" he said following after her "what do you mean?" Kagome stopped briefly which Inuyasha took as an okay to approach but stopped when she spoke. "Inuyasha I… know… I'm… weak… and… I'm not pretty… or smart so… I know… I'm not good enough… so I thought that I should-" Inuyasha cut her off "wait what are you talking about" he said as kept maneuvering around her to get around her to get a look at her face Kagome kept turning her head until she got tired of it "sit boy!" Inuyasha crashed into the ground

"I decided to call someone here someone better than me and all I ask of you Inuyasha is for you to be happy."

"huh? Wait a second…what?" Kagome began to pull Inuyasha into the woods Inuyasha was so dumbfounded that all he could do was follow as he thought _'huh…w-wait…what…the hell…is she talking about?' _before he knew it he was in a small clearing and alone with… "Kikyo…?" he said quietly Kikyo took a few slow steps forward and said "Inuyasha?…"

"huh?" (he wasn't really answering Kikyo he's still confused and wondering how he got there.)

"hey I thought _Kagome_ asked me to come here." she emphasized the Kagomes name and pouted. What she said caught Inuyashas attention "wait. What's that, about Kagome?"

A few minutes later Inuyasha and Kikyo come back to the clearing were Kagome made camp.

Kagome looks up to see Inuyasha and Kikyo approaching "Hi Inuyasha you're back sooner than I thought, either that or time flew for me." she said with a smile while stoking the fire. "No, we were short." Inuyasha was beginning to twitch and blush. "I…I mean she…I mean…ummm… Kikyo has something to tell you." Inuyasha collapsed on the ground not being used to this kind of stuff he was pretty tired and still blushing.

"Inuyasha are you aright? You're face is sort of red…"she said placing her hand on his forehead. "your a little warm but not so much that we should have to worry too much." Inuyasha blushed at her touch. "Oh yeah Kikyo had to tell me something right?" Kagome said looking up at the older priestess. Kikyo looked back at Kagome "Inuyasha told me what you said I'm afraid you have the wrong idea I was confused at first then I went into denial but now I know the truth and accept it. Kagome I… I LOVE YOU!" she yelled the last part. Kagome could barely think so she announced the first thing that came to mind "WHAT?!" Kikyo then hugged Kagome and said "I love you Kagome you're the only one for me. Please… let me travel with you." Kagome still blanked out and barely comprehending any thing said "umm…what? Umm…okay?"

"Oh…thank you, Kagome, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Kagome finally got her comprehension back as Kikyo was about to kiss her but she still couldn't move when Inuyasha jumped in and grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her into his embrace and to the side and yelled "Back off she's mine!" then Inuyasha realized what he just said then looked at Kagome and blushed. "umm…I-I…" Kagome was blushing too. Then Kikyo said "sense when?" Inuyasha then said "does it matter?" "yes." Inuyasha and Kikyo were now scowling at each other. Kagome stepped in before any thing could get bad "come on you shouldn't fight I mean you knew each other before either of you knew me so please don't fight I don't like fights." They both looked at Kagome then looked at each other.

a little while later…

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara come back to see a strange sight of Kagome sitting on a log glaring at Inuyasha a Kikyo Inuyasha had the look of a kid who had just been caught in the cookie jar before dinner and Kikyo was just glaring at Inuyasha. Miroku stepped forward and asked "exactly how long were we gone?" Kagome answered in a horse voice. "just long enough. And before you ask I'll answer. You DON'T want to know."

**And that's all folks**

**I don't if any one will notice this I just did some editing to this chapter that I wrote right around FOUR years ago FOUR that's a long time ago. **

**THANK YOU! ^_^**


	2. life sucks

**DISCLAIMER: even though I was hoping for more reviews and hoping that people would tell me what they want to hear in my story and what I should improve on I'll keep on going any way "sigh…" please review I'm open for any thing even flames KAY?**

**Annnyyy wwwaaayyy… I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters so… I'm just wondering… why are they here in the disclaimer?**

**Sango: (approaches me) well you're the one who's typing.**

**Me: …(thoughtful expression…) (long pause…)(sudden understanding) OH YEAH!**

**Inuyasha: took you long enough.**

**Me: no need to be mean. (Pout) **

**Inuyasha: I will if I want to.**

**Me: well at least I have half a brain instead of none at all. (Sticks out tong)**

**Inuyasha: are you insinuating something?**

**Me: wow… well done you figured it out. And you know a big word.**

**Inuyasha: (growls) (chases me) **

**Me: GYA! (starts running)**

**Everyone:…(Watching)**

**Kagome: well…enjoy the fic. _**

Every one is taking a break Miroku who was meditating, (to try to catch a certain demon slayer off guard long enough to grope and then prepare for pain.) is now trying not to laugh and is failing brilliantly and Sango is just staring in aw at her poor friend who just told them her miserable tale of woe and a needlessly jealous half breed, and then Miroku couldn't hold it any longer (not that he was holding well at all to begin with) "HA HA HA HA HA HA…"

Kagome looked pathetically miserable sandwiched between Kikyo and Inuyasha glaring at each other so intensely that it was surprising that any one could breath more or less laugh "KNOCK IT OFF!" Kagome screamed with so much malice in her voice that you would think she was a mother lion protecting her cubs…but Kagome was trying to protect what little pride she had left. Sango walked up to the mirthful monk and and hit him over the head with hiraikotsu and was now eating dirt. "

what is it that you find so funny _monk_ the only thing I find funny is that you still have spiritual powers with the way _you_ act." She said still glaring at Inuyasha. And Inuyasha said "yeah the only thing pure about him is his lechery and hatred of Naraku." Sango added her opinion "This lecher never learned the rules of personal space…or at least he never acts like it, and he _should_ have learned by now to keep his hands to _himself_ or one day he might get brain damage."

"Come, come ladies, its not _that_ bad." Shippo jumped up on to Kagome's shoulder "hey give him some credit." Every one except Kagome, Miroku, looked at Shippo like he had announced that he could now lay eggs. Kagome decided to make her voice and opinion heard. "Shippo _is_ right you know…"she paused to see every ones reaction and now to her advantage that absolutely every except her self of course looked at her like se suddenly grew a third arm on top of her head. Then to Miroku's disappointment Kagome continued saying "that doesn't even scratch the surface." Miroku hung his head and sighed in defeat and depression. Suddenly Inuyasha was pissed Kikyo became confused and Kagome looked surprised.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were wondering what it was while feeling sort of left out.

Inuyasha was now growling and Kagome and Kikyo both shocked, said at the same time "a sacred jewel shard!?" then Kikyo hugged Kagome saying "see we're exactly alike! Were perfect for each other!" Kagome was worried as to how that huge grin fit on Kikyo's face and was surprised to know Kikyo could even simle. But there are more pressing matters at the moment.

"well…" Kagome began prying Kikyo off of her. "What's _your_ problem Inuyasha?" Inuyasha muttered barely more than a whisper. "Mangy wolf…" only loud enough for Kikyo and Kagome to hear. Inuyasha's sudden insult confused Kikyo. "Huh? What's that you said, what do you mean, Inuyasha?" Shippo sniffed the air and said "Koga…well this'll be interesting…" Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement as they began feeling sorry for poor Kagome. The air was thick with the tensed air thick enough to cut it with a _chainsaw. _And then the familiar whirl wind came in to view. Kagome thought _'my life sucks!'_

**Another edit not much difference just looks better (a little)**


	3. glares

**Disclaimer: Fofafie (me): hoooooowdyyyyy yeah I really don't own Inuyasha so please please please don't sue me I don't deserve it.**

**Inuyasha: yes you do look at what you're putting me through.**

**Fofafie (me):…(blinks twice) huh? What are you talking about?**

**Shippo: yeah that's right this is worse for Kagome she's the one Kikyo's clinging on to.**

**Inuyasha: yeah… but Kagome is a **_**girl**_** and my compotation is a **_**girl**_**. Doesn't that seem kinda demeaning?**

**Kagome: come on Inuyasha give her some credit she's not that bad.(she means me [Fofafie].)**

**Inuyasha: **_**oh yeah**_** (heavy sarcasm), just look at her.**

**Sango: (playing with Kirara.)**

**Inuyasha: (smacks himself in the forehead.) "not HER." (Points at me) "HER."**

**Fofafie (me): (laughing evilly then sees Kagome looking then turns to the perfect little angel)**

**Kagome: what about her? She looks fine to me.**

**Inuyasha: (sigh) I give up.**

**Fofafie (me): well Inuyasha if you're done trying to make everyone think I'm evil then I'd like to get on with the fic.**

Kikyo let go of Kagome out of curiosity and Inuyasha is prepared to kill. Kagome tries to will it away but the whirlwind just proceeds closer and comes stop right in front of Kagome and right behind Inuyasha and Kikyo. The overly oblivious wolf demon grabs her hand in both of his and inclines his head to be parallel to hers and spoke "hello Kagome you're as lovely as ever and I hope you're as well as you are lovely." Kagome was just about to make her once again nervous reply when both Inuyasha and Kikyo pulled them apart glared at Koga and yelled "KEEP YOURE HANDS OFF OF HER!" "Whoa now…" Koga then noticed Kikyo "Hey, who are you" "well… if you must know…" she flipped her hair and turned away with a smug smirk. "I'm…"she paused to take in the look on Kogas face which was betraying annoyed curiosity. She smirked again "Kagome's as you would call it 'mate'." Koga was taken aback by this and he began to laugh

" Your…m-m-mate…?" his eyes were were dancing with mirth at the perceived joke"you…" he cuts off noting how serious the other woman was "yeah right she's MINE!" Inuyasha decided to step in "Okay quiet. You're both wrong and you know it." Kagome smiled 'at least someone decided to be mature.' "Because we all know she's… mine." He smirked and Kagome changed her mind. 'Never mind he's being just as stupid as them.'

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her into a warm, stone body. She immediately knew who it was. She's been waiting for him to finally show his feelings but she didn't want it to be like this. She leaves his arms and says "all three of you are wrong the only one _I_ belong to is _myself._ And how dare all of you stake claims on me as if I'm property, I expect it of Koga but not from you two…" she said pointing to Inuyasha and Kikyo. they all glare at each other for 20 minuets and every one decides they aren't going to be moving for awhile and they set up camp.

1 hour later

Every one but Sango and Kirara who had fallen asleep watching Kikyo, Koga and Inuyasha as they continue in there _'glaring battle'_, as Shippo had called it they were competing with each other for dominance trying to stare each other down.

Kagome sighs with boredom irritation and frustration she stands up and says "I'm going for a walk." Then the three 'idiots' look up from their little war and say in unison "I'll go with you." Then they all glare at each other again "I think I can go by myself thank you." "That's probably not a great idea. I'm sensing a strong demonic aura near by, it might be safer if I go with you." Miroku said standing up beside her. "_No way_" Inuyasha said in a firm voice saying there's no discussion or compromise. "_I'll_ go with her." His voice was demanding enough that there were no complaints. Kagome a little grudgingly agreed

They set off on their walk after they were a few yards away she was once again pulled into an embrace. She tried to pull free of his arms but in a strength contest who would win half demon or human? (A/N: I find the answer quite obvious.) but she still struggles she could have been struggling against a iron statue bolted into the ground and a steel wall for all the progress she was making, he didn't even seem to notice her struggles. She thought to herself _'usually it's not that hard to pull away from him did he get stronger or…something'_.

she kept struggling saying between her huffing "Inuyasha… let me go…" he leans so that his mouth is right by her ear and whispers "no…" still struggling against his ridiculously strong grip panting and she now speaks louder "_let go._" He leans down again and repeats "no…"and adds "never again." _'what's wrong with this picture…Oh yeah…everything. can male half demons PMS that would explain his weird behavior'_ she thought to herself.

He nuzzled his face into her hair. "okay enough fooling around." she says with no attempt to hide the irritation in her voice. "whose fooling around?" she can feel the heat flood her face. Then she got really nervous and struggled harder "let go…please." She says panting from exertion and a bit of fear, he puts a hand on the side of her face and turns her around to face him. His face was only inches away. Kagome looked into his eyes, they were liquid gold, she swallowed hard 'he's really serious' she thought. Normally she would be thrilled but with the way everything's going… 'this is not good timing' she thought.

**Fofafie: Oooohhhhhh… cliffhanger**

**Inuyasha: Okay now that's just being mean, you ARE evil.**

**Fofafie: not evil just mean like you said.**

**Inuyasha: *cough* evil *cough***

**Fofafie: (glares at Inuyasha) (red button pops out of nowhere) (pushes it).**

**Inuyasha: (trapdoor appears under him) (he falls) AHHHH! Ouch! **_**Evil!**_** (Trapdoor closes)**

**Fofafie: hey. (pause) its quiet. ^_^**

**Miroku: that really **_**was**_** kind of mean…**

**Fofafie:(glares at Miroku.)**

**Miroku: but not evil (laughs nervously)**

**Fofafie: I would like to thank InuYashaFreak for the glaring Idea. If you have any Ideas or any thing, reviews, flames, **_**anything**_** don't hesitate (I like knowing what I do wrong so I can improve.) thank you for reading.**

**More editing**


	4. koga goes first

**DISCLAIMER: Fofafie: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will which I'm kind of glad for I can just imagine it**

_**Imagination:**_

_**I come out of the school to walk home and suddenly hear a metallic screeching I turn the corner to see one of the characters standing on top of a obliterated bus that they thought was a demon and they see me and start running towards me waving and yelling "hey Fofafie did see how I took care of this demon" and who ever is standing next tome asks "do you know them?" "yeah but its not my fault!" "Well you really should tell them to stop they have to be cartoons by the looks of them." "but I don't own them Rumiko Takahashi-San does. AAAHHHHHH!" **_

_**End of day mare **_

**Inuyasha: sure that wasn't evil… but it was just plain mean.**

**Fofafie: well I'll shorten this disclaimer, on with the fic.**

Kagome sits on the opposite side of the fire from her three Idiots who won't stop trying to claim her as if she's property plus the rest of the group. But the strange thing about this scene is that Kagome is shooting death glares at Inuyasha who is staring at his hands in his lap. 'Jeez ever since Kikyo came and declared her love for me he's been acting weird what happened to Kikyo to make her love me' Kagome speaks "you _do_ realize _why_ I'm mad at all of you, right?"

Koga is the first to respond "yeah but you shouldn't be mad at all of us for what the idiot mutt does." "_No_… that isn't why I'm mad at you, I'm mad at you for treating me like a piece of property, and _you_ she points at Miroku and Sango "which one is the prankster." They looked confused Kagome gave a frustrated sigh "one of you must have somehow persuaded them to think something was going to happen, otherwise they wouldn't have been looking for me." She said angrily. "_Well…_which one of you did it?"

Sango spoke hoping that Kagome would just calm down, " We didn't say any thing we heard your struggles and Koga and Kikyo automatically _Knew_ that Inuyasha was trying to _DO_ something to you."

_Kagome's flashback:_

_Inuyasha was just about to kiss her when Kikyo stormed up to Inuyasha from behind and kicked him in the nuts. It made Inuyasha let go of her clutch his crotch wincing and twitching and whining pathetically just like a dog._

"_Hey! dog turd, just what were you trying to do to my woman?!" Koga had been tracking Kagome with Kikyo following and when the resurrected woman saw the pair she took action._

_Inuyasha snarled at Koga and a fight broke out. _

_End flash back _

'Jeez if I hadn't threatened to ignore them for a long long time there would have been trouble. Well… I know, Koga has to go first.' She thought to her self.

**Fofafie: sorry its so short but I'm just editing for now (and making a few changes)**

**Inuyasha: you're cruel.**

**Fofafie: flattery will get you nowhere Inuyasha. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	5. salvation

DISCLAIMER:Fofafie: (pout) GRRRRR…ness

**Inuyasha:? …You're weird you know that, right?**

**Fofafie: of course I'm weird. If I weren't weird than I would be normal I take almost every thing to the extremes. So in conclusion I would be very, very boring.**

**Inuyasha: ooookaaaaay…(something occurs to him) grrrrrrness?**

**Fofafie: yep. ^___^**

**Inuyasha: ???**

**Fofafie: (sigh) it's like lameness only its grrrrrrness.**

**Inuyasha: and it means…? **

**Fofafie: I'm upset.**

**Inuyasha:? Why? **

**Fofafie: I only got one review for the last chapter.**

**Inuyasha: I don't get you. You're as confusing as you are annoying.**

**Fofafie: HA! And you're more trouble than you're worth **

**Inuyasha: **_**yeah right.**__**I'm**_** always the one who saves the day In the episodes. **_**You're**_** more trouble than you're worth.**

**Fofafie: (gives him an 'oh-really' look) I could annihilate you and give every one super powers remember I'm the one in charge of this fanfiction, be sure to remember that.**

**Inuyasha:…Damn.**

**Fofafie: any way I don't own Inuyasha. And I'm glad I don't **

**Inuyasha: (glares at me)(turns away) Feh.**

**Fofafie: enjoy!**

"Huh?" every one stares at Kagome like she was an alien who just materialized in front of sighs a little annoyed "I said I want to go north."Miroku said " that was a little random here we were talking about you're uhhh… 'Situation' and you just out of the blue say "I want to go north"". Inuyasha looks annoyed now too "why?" he says angrily then Kikyo and Koga glare at him "Is there a problem with going north Inuyasha?" Kikyo said in a low and menacing voice as her glare grew from cold to arctic. Inuyasha put his hands up in front of him, defensively, and backed away slowly. He motioned to the path they were currently on and said we're already headed south. Koga cut in. "yeah and in the _opposite_direction Kagome wants to go!" Koga says angrily Kikyo walks up to Kagome hugs her comfortinglyand says don't worry Kagome we'll north." Then she glares at Inuyasha though the question was directed at everyone. Her words soaked in anger, she says through gritted teeth "_right_" Inuyasha replies quickly saying. "y-yeah, of course!"

Kagome thought 'what just happened here? One word and she gets pissed off. I hope this isn't a sign of obsession. Wait… stay on task. I _have_to go north and somehow find her.' Kagome then said with enthusiasm "well, then lets turn around."

It had been a few days they went by uneventfully…well that's not completely true it just wasn't anything anyone hadn't expected

Inuyasha noticed the farther north they got the more Kagome concentrated… On what? He didn't know. He thought for a moment 'its like she's looking for some thing…maybe a certain aura of some sort or something like that…' he picked up the pace to stand right next to her (he hadn't been walking in front because he didn't know what she wanted to do, or where she going to do it.)

"Hey, Kagome?" Kagome looked up at him and she thought to her self 'he'd better not be trying something. Because if he is he might just find him self on the other side of the world.' "Yes?" she asked back sweetly showing no sign of what she had just been thinking.

Inuyasha was taken by surprise by the sweetnessin her voice. Don't get him wrong he wasn't expecting her to be mad or any thing just wasn't expecting her to be so happy. With his surprise looked at her for a moment to possibly find out what made her so happy and he quickly looked away to hide his blush ever since the thought occurred to him she might choose one of the other two he'd been seeing all of her good traits including her looks.

He first he had to untangle his thoughts which he'd been doing allot lately then he had to remember what he wanted to ask her. He stammered a bit with his question "uhhhhh… I-I was j-just won-wondering-" he cleared his throat to give him time so he would stop stuttering like an idiot. "Just wondering where we're going and why we're going there??" obviously stopping his stuttering wasn't enough she looked at him as if he were a moron. Then she gave him a look like she was asking Are-you-okay? "We're headed north" she spoke a bit slowly as if to help it sink in. he sighed "yeah, but exactly where north?" "I don't really know?" she said cocking her head to the side. He gaped at her. "what?…you don't where you're going? Then why are even headed north?" This time she giving him the 'do-I-really-look-stupid' look " I'm looking for some one, and we're bound to run into them" she made sure she didn't give away gender she didn't want any one even the tiniest clue if it was figured it out it wouldn't work and that would be bad.

Every one decided to settle in for the night.

Kagome lay in her sleeping bag awake worried her plan wouldn't work. When suddenly she felt the aura she was looking for.

She got up quietly as she could and crept out of the clearing. She felt extremely lucky she didn't wake anyone up she sprinted towards the aura with speed that surprised even her all the time running and walking had really paid off.

She reached a clearing she knew was in their path and suddenly she found who she was looking for.

Before her stood a girl wearing a lot of white fur and some armor, that was pink at the top, she had red hair, that put up in pony tails and she had a flower in her hair on either side of her head, and she had green eyes.

She squinted a little to try and get a better look and she asked with surprise "Kagome? Is that you?" Kagome smiled and said "Yep and I need a favor. Can you please help me?" Ayame gives her a wary look. "Before I say yes… what _is it_you need help with?" Kagome smiles. "You see I have a little situation, and you're the only person I could think of who could help." "?"

**Fofafie: "thank you for reading please, please, please, review. I like to hear what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong, flames are GREATLY encouraged, they build character and helps me know what the readers want." ^__^**

**Inuyasha: ...(stares at me)**

**Fofafie: ( looks at him)"What!"**

**Inuyasha: "you're weird, you're evil, youre pretty short, you're skinner than most, you look younger than you are, some how it seems you've some how brain washed people into liking you, and people seem to think you're pretty, and smart." (glares at me)**

**Fofafie:(sort of jumps at the glare) "WHAT!!!!!!???"**

**Inuyahsa: "you're either crazy, gay, have some weird and creepy obsession, or you're a monster of some sort." (pauses and smirks) "I'm betting on the last one." **

**Fofafie: "Well of course I'm crazy, I haven't fallen in love, so I don't know about that one" [even though I'm 16.] "and my current obsession's are writing, reading,FROGY'S!!!!, and the Color's green and blue, and according to several different sources I'm a psychic vampire also known as energy vampires or the shortened version 'psy vamp or psionic or pranic ."**

**Inuyasha: "I thought you were to weird to be human." ( pauses. he thought of something.) "what's a psychic vampire?"**

**Fofafie: look it up later I'm getting cramps. Any one who has same or simalar questions as Inuyasha can always ask me. Kay?**

**BYE BYE**


	6. His Woman?

_Disclaimer: "AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW MAN!!!!"_

_Everyone: (looks at me)_

_Kagome: "what's the matter?" _

_Inuyasha: (muttering) "bout time she came back for the next chapter."_

_Fofafie: (looks at Inuyasha) (sighs) (mutters back to him) "I know"_

_(then looks at Kagome again) its just that I have a huge headache. Now I'm typing on a laptop which is hard to do And I am not even sure why I'm doing this._

_Kagome: …why?_

_Fofafie: …… I barely got ANY reviews people I need encouragement_

_Inuyasha: oh boohoo _

_Fofafie: (smiles innocently)(points upward)_

_Inuyasha: (hit by lightening) _

_Fofafie: now shut up _

_Inuyasha: _ _

_Fofafie: ^____^ I don't own Inuyasha (looks over at the poor fool) but I like to hurt him._

______________________________________________________________________

"_**You want me to WHAT!!!"**_

"_**Keep your voice down! I'm not sure how effective those tranquilizers are on demons!" Kagome yelled quietly ( you know one of those whisper yell things**_

"_**Why?" Inuyasha whispered **_

"_**to get rid of Koga other wise I wouldn't ever even consider it for anything"**_

"_**why not Miroku I'm sure that he would be more than happy to do it."**_

" _**one of the problems I'm sure he wouldn't keep his hands in reasonable places. And you know what that would mean for him right?"**_

"_**yeah, you're probably right hes only a human."**_

"_**You should do it Inuyasha" Kikyo squeezing Kagome's arm added in with an evil little smirk aimed toward said half demon.**_

_**Kagome saw the glare aimed back a Kikyo and the 'No' that was about to come out of his mouth when she cut him off before he started "ignore her I'm not only giving you permission but I'm asking **_**you to do this."**

"**you sure this will get rid of Koga?"**

"**well I'm hoping it will work." she said nervously**

"**NO" came a curt reply form Inuyasha**

**Kagome began hopping up and down "oh please, oh please, oh please. oh please, oh pleeeeeaaaasse." she said quickly then she shot him the most adorable and pitiful puppy dog eyes he ever saw ( which is sort of ironic considering **_**he's**_** the dog.)**

"**Aaawww fine!" he yelled in defeat**

"**YAY!" Kagome yelled than realized what she had done and looked over to were every one had once been sleeping all but one was awake **

**It only made sense that Koga was still asleep considering she gave him twelve tranquilizers "he sure can sleep hope he wakes up when we need to leave." **

"hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked 

"Yeah?"

"do you think twelve was too much?"

"yeah."

"I thought so. Hopefully he'll wake up in time.

"yeah. I don't want to do this more than once."

________________________________________________________________________

**3 hours and 47 minutes later **

**________________________________________________________________________**

Koga had woken up so now they're traveling again and all of a sudden out of nowhere Ayame bolted into the road and latched her arms around Inuyashas neck 

_Kagomes flash back _

_Kagomes conversation with Ayame _

"_You see I have a little situation, and you're the only person I could think of who could help." _

"_huh?" _

"_well you see I now have three people after me since Kikyo suddenly decided she loved me instead of Inuyasha which lead him to admit his feelings for me and with those two its hard enough Koga really isn't really helping the matter __**at all**__." _

_Ayame had to laugh at that "hey isn't 'Kikyo' a girls name?" _

_Kagome blushed out of pure and potent embarrassment. Ayame watched as Kagomes blood rushed to her face _

"_Kagome?" she asked leaning forward and gasped _

"_are you blushing?" _

"_oh shut up, well yes Kikyo is a girl and I was blushing because its embarrassing that a girl fell in love with me but anyway Koga isn't helping so I was hoping you would be willing to help me." _

"_How? Koga doesn't love me." _

" _oh, doesn't he?" _

"_No." _

"_he does! And I can prove it but I'm going to need your help and cooperation." she paused to take in Ayames expression which was thoughtful_

"_well will you help me? Please?" _

"_Koga will be mine after this right?" _

"_he's all your's all right! I'll do it" _

"_YAY!" _

"_okay. What I need you to do is get Koga jealous. So what you do is when we're walking you need to suddenly bolt out of the trees and kiss Inuyasha either Koga will stop it before it happens or while you're kissing him are willing to kiss Inuyasha to get Koga?" _

"_hey I'd kiss YOU to get Koga." _

"_okay! I'll se you later then!" _

"_hey, Kagome wait!" _

_Kagomes stopped and turned around to face Ayame "yes?" _

"_what time should I come?" _

"_make it a surprise I'm not exactly the perfect actor so it's best to actually be surprised so its more believable." _

"_Okay. See ya."_

__________________________________________________________________________

_Flash back to Kagomes conversation with Inuyasha _

_Kagome pours twelve pills into a bottle of water _

"_Hey, Koga!" _

"_yes, Kagome?"_

"_You really ought to drink some water after all that running."_

"_sorry, not thirsty."_

"_but Koga, I don't want you to get dehydrated, please." Koga looked over at Kagome only to get totally suckered by the cute pitiful look (ya'know with the puppy-dog eyes and stuff.) _

"_Okay…" he said with a sigh and drank_

_2 minutes later he was out like a light _

_Every one else was asleep too except for Kagome Kikyo and Inuyasha_

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Yeah? Kagome" _

"_I need you to do a favor for me."_

"_Before I say yes, what is it?"_

"_you remember Ayame Right?"_

"_Yeah, wolfs Fiancé right?"_

"_Yeah well in order to get rid of Koga I need him to love someone else and I have a feeling he already loves Ayame."_

"_so what does this have to do with me?"_

"_you don't have to do any thing Ayame is going to take care of it don't worry"_

"_so what's she going to do."_

"_well I need him to realize that he's in love, soooo… I need some one to get him jealous so I need you to let her kiss you."_

"_You want me to WHAT!!!"_

__________________________________________________________________________

_End flash backs_

Every one was surprised when she entered the clearing she basically materialized in front of them

Kagome thought to her self "_she sure chose a random time to come well it sure was a sure was a surprise."_ she looked around at every one all but one had wide surprised Ayame looked happy but if u looked closer she wasn't happy about what she had to do and Inuyasha defiantly wasn't an actor he looked sort of scared he looked over at Kagome she just lost her surprise and seemed watch with mild

Interest so he was safe in that and he looked over at Koga, and he seemed frozen in surprise _"is Koga really going to try to stop this he's always seemed so set on Kagome does he really love Ayame too that's not possible" _than he heard these voices _"two timer, I know I cant make you forget Kikyo, remember my kiss because it was real, SIT BOY!!!!!, what? She forgave him for cheating on her, WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!." _than he thought to himself _"well I guess I've been in love with two girls at once." _than he saw an image that made him feel like a real bastard. _"I put Kagome through so much pain… I guess I deserve allot of this went trough worse than this at least I have the luxury of knowing she doesn't love them… if I were to lose her to Koga or someone…now that I know Kikyo isn't an option and she has crept me out, and set her eyes on MY Kagome (there is no way I'm going to let her__I think of her that way she'd kill me if she knew I thought of her in a 'possessive manner" as she calls it )" _

He was brought out of his thoughts by more pressure on his neck (his thinking actually took a few seconds [apparently your mind kicks in to overdrive when you get surprised]) he looked to see Ayame moving her face getting closer to his he was about to push her away when he remembered _" I need him to realize that he's in love soooo… I need someone to get him jealous."_ just as he was bracing him self for a kiss that he really doesn't want, Koga got between them and blurted out without thinking **"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HALF BREED HALF DOG PAWS OFF MY WOMAN!!!!" **than he realized what he had said and looked over the faces he saw two smirks, five confused faces (I hadn't mentioned Ginta and/or hakaku until now.) one face that was a mixture of confusion and a smirk, (choose one and stick to it _geez!_) and two truly happy faces ( any one who gets it right gets one undeniable request I'll have no choice but to write about any thing you ask for no matter what it is [there are very few exceptions a squeel being one {for now}]) Inuyasha put on a totally fake façade of utter shock "Koga I had no Idea!" Kagome jumped in and said "I did!" "Kagome…" "Its totally okay, what I want is for you to be happy okay?" "Kagome… thank you you must be hurting terribly but you'll always hold a place in my heart." "I know." he turns with Ayame clinging to his arm as he heads into the woods Ayame turned her head to face Kagomes and mouthed thank you and Kagomes just smiled and waved in response and Koga said as they disappeared into the forest "Yeah, Kagome was absolutely Crazy about me."

guesses those certain three are gets a request (for pairings) but there will be some restrictions)_ "_Well he's gone so who wants to go back to the village" Inuyasha than said so we came all this way just for that?!" "would rather I kept Koga with us?" "Lets get out of here!"

________________________________________________________________________

**Well thank you for reading Please review the cause of lack of speed to put this up I forgot I didn't get enough reviews to actually feel like I needed to post this close to any time soon the only reason I'm posting now is because I'm on the road right now and have nothing else that's really constructive to do sooo… next time I'll be once again slow to up date because I'm not getting any reviews so I'm not sure people like my story at all or even want to hear the rest **

**How long will you want to wait for me to update next time hmmmmm…?**

**REVIEW CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW**

**Thank you bye-bye**


	7. End

**DISCLAIMER: "I see now that some people DO read the disclaimer and some people enjoy it and think its funny its nice to know that and I'm really Happy!!! I got more reviews than last time!!! AWSOMNESS!!!!" **

**Inuyasha: "they think it's funny?"**

**Fofafie: "yep but enough about that this should be my last chapter and I want to finish this up I have other stories in mind that I want to-"(suddenly cut off by a yell)**

**Female voice: "JUST YOU WAIT RANMA!!"**

**Ranma: (runs into the scene [Ranma is one of the main characters in Ranma ½] don't own it) "whoa calm down, Akane!" (2nd**** main character of Ranma ½ and Ranma's supposed to be 'fiancé') **

**Akane: (chases Ranma) (accidentally hits Inuyasha) "oops sorry…cat…guy."**

**Inuyasha: "who're you calling a cat!?"**

**Akane: "you. You have cat ears, right?"**

**Inuyasha: "THEY,ER DOG EARS!!"**

**Akane: "oh." (whispers) "can you pretend to be a cat please?"**

**Inuyasha: "why?"**

**Akane: "please just do it"**

**Inuyasha: "okay… meow"**

**Ranma: (slowly turns head towards Inuyasha and notices his ears) C-C-C-C-C-CAT!!! (runs away from Inuyasha with Akane on his heels. Sees kerara turns around sees Inuyasha keeps turning back and forth screaming) "CCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!!!!"**

**Everyone except me fofafie:…**

**Me fofafie: (rolling on the floor laughing my head off)(calms down ) now while I get things sorted out here enjoy the fiction... Or else…"**

**______________________________________________________________________**

In Keades village

Sitting in side Keades hut Keade says "so my sister has taken a liking to you?"

Kagomes looking at Kikyo with her arms around her waist so tight makes you thing shes attempting the Heimlich in over drive "a little too much so." she said matter-of-factly

Keade laughed at that she couldn't believe her older sister fell in love with another woman her own reincarnation no less "wee its nice to know she's happy"

Kagomes gave her a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. than said "look I'm tired I'm going to go soak in the lake okay"

"Very well" Keade said as Kagome said as she stood up causing Kikyo to release her death grip

Every on watched as the younger priestess leave. Kikyo in particular.

After she had been walking for a while she felt someone's presence behind her and quickly turned around and saw…nothing but woods.

"hmmm…" must be getting paranoid from lack of sleep.

As she went on she still felt it but decided to ignore it

she soaked for awhile and decided to go back she got out of the water and wrapped her self in a towel when she was dragged into the woods with a hand clamped over her mouth she couldn't scream once deep in the woods she was let go but she couldn't move although she could feel her self thrashing.

Suddenly the kidnapper revealed her self. Since she couldn't speak she thought 'Kikyo?'

Kagomes was lost in her thought until she was abruptly dragged out my a kiss from said woman kagome stared at her in horror

'**NO STOP, PLEASE!!!'** she screamed in her head closing her eyes tight hoping it was just a nightmare

She heard a sound smack and her hand stung she opened her eyes to the night sky and the group hovering over her and Inuyasha had a red cheek "what was that for Kagome?" a peeved Inuyasha asked"huh? Where'd she go? Where?" "Who?" Miroku asked "umm…"

"Jeeze Kagome you okay?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him and threw her arms around his neck and began sobbing on his shoulder "Inuyasha I was so scared!" she felt him pat her back and she thought 'this is how things should be I'm glad it was just a dream a realistic dream abut a dream none the less' Inuyasha kissed the top of her head 'I wonder why my dream was a rewind though.'

END.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Fofafie: FINALLY DONE!!! Just in case you didn't catch it Inuyasha and Kagome are going out now so that indicates the rewind hope you enjoyed R&R please**


End file.
